


红与蓝

by pssd2N1D



Category: Jaedo - Fandom, 周三 - Fandom, 재도
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pssd2N1D/pseuds/pssd2N1D





	红与蓝

Jaedo  
regular-irregular设定  
r18

 

九点半了，n楼27层的办公室是整幢楼唯一还亮着的一层，像黑夜中的灯塔，却毫不温暖，阴暗惨白的led台灯与城市霓虹灯的光陆怪离格格不入。“出口”灯牌或许因为刚刚修过的原因异常的亮，焦灼的红光与蓝白led交织地充斥在办公室中，哔哩啪啦的电流声时强时弱，不知道从哪里溜出来。

会议室的灯还算柔和，即使是隔着磨砂玻璃也看得出七八个人在椅子上正襟危坐。

“你们做的报表怎么回事！”郑在玹一把把一叠纸拍在桌上，”我们土地收购价按容积率算卖这个价钱赚的也太少了！”

“郑社长，这个是政府赞助的经济适应房，不能赚太多的。” 一个经理撇了郑在玹一眼。

“我们是商人，要把利益最大化。” 郑在玹捏瘪了一个咖啡杯，居高临下地俯视着坐着的部门经理们。

所有人都默不出声，突然一阵电话声从包里传了出来。当所有人都为这个电话主人的职业未来感到惋惜的时候，居然是郑在玹拿起了电话走出会议室。

刚刚被骂的财务总经理眼里透着一丝懊恼。

 

-  
“在玹，我快到了哦，”电话那头的金道英拖着黏腻的尾音，“快点脱了衣服等我。”他猛的凑近话筒说起悄悄话，甚至能听见粗重的呼吸声和吞咽唾液的声音，郑在玹感觉他就像金道英在他身边耳语一样真实。

郑在玹紧握着手机，强忍着耐心和欲望：“不是说好这次饭局不用喝酒的吗？”

“我不知道嘛, 人家让我喝我就喝了。”电话那头不知为何开始撒起娇来，郑在玹能想象他的小兔子红着眼撅嘴的样子。一边在心里咒骂言而无信的徐社长竟然强行灌酒，不应该让金理事替他去酒席的。

“好了，你快点过来。”郑在玹草草结束电话，转身返回会议室，急不可耐地结束了这场会议。

-  
所有经理一哄而散之后，郑在玹走回自己的办公室，一开门就闻到一股浓烈醉人的红酒香气。

金道英穿着整整齐齐地坐在郑在玹的办公室上，甚至领带扣也别得端正，手里晃着不知道哪里来的酒杯，看到人来了之后一饮而尽，置杯于一边，一把抓过郑在玹的手放在自己的领带上。看样子感觉快哭了。

“我好晕啊，解不开领带，你帮帮我啊。” 金道英蹭着郑在玹没剃干净的胡渣。

郑在玹才不会简简单单地听金道英的话，他半推半就地托着金道英，抓起桌上的红酒瓶，扣出断在里面的木塞残渣，然后把红酒倒进杯子里。

金道英还蹭着郑在玹的脖子一通乱亲。郑在玹把金道英圈在怀里，一手揉着金道英精瘦的腰，一手举着高脚杯，把红酒慢慢的淋在金道英的胸口和背上。

金道英的呜咽声截然拔高，白衬衫留下了诡异的猩红色痕迹。受到刺激的他一下子弓起背，越发往郑在玹怀里挤。

“舒服吗？” 郑在玹脱掉西装外套。

“好难受，湿的，脱掉好不好？”

“不好。” 郑在玹一副不满意的样子扭了扭头，一边又架起金道英的一条腿，隔着西装裤摩挲他的性器。

金道英并不好受，冰冷湿透带着酒的衬衫还挂在身上，他的体温高的吓人，冰凉的红酒在燥热的皮肤像快要蒸发一般，已经把衬衫捂成了温热潮湿的状态。而这个对着郑在玹双腿大开的姿势也让裁剪贴身的西装裤勒着自己的性器。  
好热，想自己动手解裤子了。

“郑在玹你给我快点。”金道英用脚尖踩了踩郑在玹的下体。

郑在玹知道适可而止，于是用牙齿拉开裤链，上下套动起性器来，仰视着金道英因为快感而扬起的天鹅颈，汗珠随着喉结的形状滑落下来，整个人汗涔涔的，绷着下巴呼出热气，快雾化了，迷离的眼神瞟落不定，与郑在玹直视的目光不期而遇。  
真是性感的要命。  
郑在玹突然想使坏。

他的手移动到金道英的囊袋，用温热的口腔覆住金道英的性器，灵活的舌头描绘着形状，还吸了吸头部，发出色情的抽离声。

金道英抓住郑在玹的头发将他拉开，他的性器湿漉漉的，被酒染红的衬衫边缘上挂着绵白的体液。

郑在玹忍不住了，他一把扯开金道英沾满了污浊的衬衫，崩掉的扣子滚落掉地上，衬衫只能堪堪撑在小臂上。

郑在玹捏着金道英的领带往自己的方向拉，“金理事爽完了，是不是该我了？”

金道英低头一看，郑在玹不知道什么时候脱掉了两个人的裤子，文件柜，打印机与废纸篓衬着白花花的腿，让他觉得羞耻。

郑在玹扯开自己的领带，绑在金道英的手腕上。

“你干什么！”

“你不是刺激我吗？我也陪你玩把刺激的。”郑在玹边说边拉开右边的抽屉，把玩着一瓶润滑剂。

“你办公室里怎么还放这个？”金道英的眼睛红彤彤的。

“你看起来好像清醒一点了。”  
“我想在这里干你好久了。” 郑在玹凑近金道英低声耳语，对金道英的耳垂又吻又舔，带着蜜桃味润滑液的手不知不觉地游走到了后穴。

许久未经历性事的身体在开发初际就感到撕裂一样的痛，金道英吃痛的吸气，啃咬起身上人的肩肉来。  
郑在玹掐住他的下巴，在下午没吃完的果盆里随手挑了颗樱桃塞进金道英的嘴里，尖利的侧牙不小心咬破了果皮，天然的果实像是最好的口红，把金道英的嘴染的绯红，郑在玹咬着金道英的唇，用舌头把果核衔出来。

金道英的头仰着，办公室的灯照的他的脸一半蓝一半白，唾液随着合不拢嘴嘴淌下，亮晶晶的。

被绑住的手无处可依，像溺水者一样在空中乱抓。冰凉的红酒再一次沿着身体滑下，胸口的两点红缨变得敏感，醇香的紫红色液体流连于白皙的前胸和腹部，郑在玹如同欣赏艺术品一般凝视着这具身体，接着再舔噬掉红酒。

郑在玹恶意地撑开后穴的内壁，金道英无意间抓住了一根绳子，百叶窗哐的一声向上打开，虚幻的光摇曳生姿，地标建筑狂烈刺眼的投射灯胡乱晃着，高架桥上的喇叭是做爱的伴奏声。

“刺激吗？” 郑在玹抽出手指，在自己的性器上淋上润滑，发狠地顶到底。

“啊…啊…你他妈给我慢点！” 金道英明明又疼又爽，却还是硬着头皮命令郑在玹。

“道英哥你精力好旺盛，还可以骂我，不过我更想听你下面那张嘴骂我，” 郑在玹在温暖的体内慢慢律动起来，“哥咬的好紧。”

郑在玹停了下来，把剩下的红酒倒在了交合处，“哥的下面会不会醉？”

“快点，动一动…” 金道英后面紧的发痒，自己对着郑在玹扭动着腰肢。

“你应该叫我什么？”

“…在玹。”

“不是这个。”

“…在玹！”

郑在玹摇了摇头，像是要退出去。

“郑社长…啊…动一下吧…拜托了” 金道英叫的颤颤巍巍。

郑在玹的癖好确实挺见不得人，把工作时的称呼带到性爱上给金道英这个骄矜自傲的人蒙上了无限的羞耻感。郑在玹倒是很满意这种高高在上的感觉，听完性器都涨大了三分。

他让金道英挂在他的腰上，走到了窗边，坚挺的性器在后穴里胡乱顶着，爽得金道英娇喘连连。

郑在玹拎着金道英的手腕，换成了后入的体位。

“怎么…在这里，下面人…看见了…怎么办…” 

“金理事放松点，下面人看不见的。” 郑在玹吻着金道英，揉着他的臀瓣试图安抚，让其因为害怕而缴紧的后穴放松下来，要是在这里就缴械也太丢人了。

柔嫩的嫩穴慢慢分泌出耻液，郑在玹像脱缰的野马一样开始了疯狂的撞击。熟门熟路地找到金道英的敏感点，沉沦进新一轮的快感。

在强烈的快感下，金道英尖叫着绞紧，窗户上满是稀薄的精液。

“金理事好淫荡，居然被我操射了。”

“闭嘴。” 金道英堵住郑在玹的嘴来了一次深吻，一边想着这人的下流话真是越来越过分，一边还用舌头扫过郑在玹的牙根，想要主导这个激烈的吻。

“既然金理事还不停手，那我也不客气了。”

金道英被郑在玹恶狠狠地按在玻璃上，冰冷的触感让他打了个激灵。

粗大的性器不由分说就抵了进来，金道英发出满足的谓叹。细腿自动勾上了郑在玹的腰，手也圈住脖子，以防在猛烈的性事中摔倒。

“叫大声点，像你年会的时候做演讲一样。”

“啊…啊……啊……嗯…” 

后穴穴口里的肠液被打成白沫，金道英的性器已经紧贴小腹，看着还在自己的体内横冲直撞的郑在玹，在心里抱怨他的年下小男友怎么会有这么旺盛的体力。

“让我射好不好……”

郑在玹伸手一捞，从自己的办公桌上扯下一张便签条，贴在金道英被俩人体液搞得一塌糊涂的大腿内侧。然后开始新一轮的撞击，  
纸条也随着撞击开始晃动起来。

“这张便签条什么时候掉下来，就让你射。”

 

END  
徐英浩估计一辈子也想不到他送的红酒是这样被喝掉的。


End file.
